dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Roxane Fawn/Insel der Schatten
'1. Kapitel '''Gefangen Ich lehnte an der Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Kälte nagte an meinem Körper, aber ich spürte sie nicht. Ich sah andauernd die Gesichter meiner Eltern vor mir, das Haus an den Klippen, das Feld und wie Myra meinen Bogen zerbrach. Sie hatte recht gehabt! Ich hatte durch den Verlust des Bogens wahren schmerz kennengelernt. Etwas, was ich mir nie großartig gewünscht hätte. Es war wie an dem Tag, an dem Reloces kam um uns zu töten. Alles war fort. Aber nun für immer. All meine Erinnerugen hatten an diesem Bogen gehaftet. Mein Dad hatte sie mit den Symbolen der Stärke verziert, er hatte mir die Kraft gegeben zu jagen, zu töten, das zu machen, was ich gewesen war: eine freie Jägerin. Ich starrte hinauf, zu dem kleinen Gitterfenster mit dem Vorsprung, auf den man sich bequem hätte draufsetzen können und nach draußen schauen, wenn es nicht so hoch gewesen wäre. Die Luft zog kalt in mein Verließ, aber ich fror nicht. Ich hätte den Wind natürlich auch erwärmen können, ich meine Mal, wofür hatte ich das Elemt Luft denn, aber ich war zu traurig, zu müde, zu zerrissen um irgendetwas zu machen. Von drauße hörte ich das Zischen von Feuerblitz' und das leise Schnauben von Donnerflug. Man hatte sie in eine Art Stall gekettet, sodass sie sich nicht währen könnten. Feuerblitz und all den anderen Drachen wurde es verboten, Féuer zu speien oder irgendetwas derariges zu machen und ich weiß nicht wieso, sie hielten sich an die Regel. Ich erhob mich mit einem Stöhnen. Mir taten alle knochen weh, Myras Kratzer auf meinem Arm waren beinahe verheilt, aber manchmal begannen sie wieder zu bluten. Die Ketten an meinen Fußknöcheln klirrten, als ich langsam durch den Raum schritt. Ich hätte mit ihnen über die Decke klettern können, so lang waren sie. Ich hörte Schritte und sah zur Tür hinüber. Sie war aus Eisen geschmiedet und mit magischen Symbolen der Unzerbrechbarkeit geziert. Ich hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein Mädchen, eines der Elite betrat den Raum. "Myra und Will wollen dich sprechen", sie lächelte mich mutmachend an. Als ich mich nicht rührte, ging sie auf mich zu und kniehte sich neben mich. "Roxane!", sie stubste mich an. Ihre grauen Augen begegneten den meinen und ich sah, wie ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln zuckten. "Ich bin Angelina", sagte das Mädchen, "Roxane, wenn du nicht kommst, werden sie dich gewaltsam zu ihnen schleppen." Ich sah sie schweigend an. "Komm!", Angelina nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich auf die Beine. Ich war verwirrt. Sie war eine der Elite! Wieso war sie verdammt noch Mal so freundlich? Angelina kicherte: "Ich bin freiwillig Reloces beigetreten. Ich bin nicht böse oder strebe nach Macht! Ich wurde nie akzeptiert. Man hält mich für Verrückt!" Ich starrte sie erschrocken an. "Kannst du Gedanken lesen?", stammelte ich. Angelina schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch kichernd, und antwortete: "Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Das hat mir mein Dad beigebracht, kurz bevor er starb. Er konnte das auch, nur tausend Mal besser! Komm jetzt! Will und Myra warten nicht gerne!" Sie befreihte mich von meinen Fußketten und hielt mir die Tür auf. Anscheinend hatte sie keine Angst, dass ich irgendwie weglief oder über sie herfallen würde. Der Burghof war riesig. Ich hörte das Kreischen von tausenden Drachen, welche um die schwarzen Onyxmauern schwirrten, wie ein Schutzschild. Die Wächter, wie ich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Das Hauptgebäude, wenn man es so nennen wollte, war mit Gold und Silber verziert und ich sah schwehre Samtvorhänge hinter den Kristallfenstern. Die Vorhalle im Haupthaus war vielleicht dreimal so gorß wie mein Tempel und auch dreimal so hoch. An der Wand stand die Statue einer Frau, welche in echte Stoffgewänder gehüllt war und echten Schmuck um den Hals trug. Die Statue hielt in den Händen eine Glasscheibe, die mit Mustern verziert war. Und auf der Scheibe lag ein Bogen. Er schien aus silbernen bis schwarzen Schuppen zu bestehen. Ich sah die gläserne Sehne und die kleinen Onyxsteine, welche in den Griff eingearbeitet waren. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber das Bild von meinem Bogen, welches ich vor meinem inneren Auge sah, verschmolz mit dem Bogen aus Silber in den Händen der Statue und wurde zu einer einzigen Waffe. Angelina schien nicht meinen Blick bemerkt zu haben. Sie stieß das riesige tor auf, welches, nach ihrer knappen Erklärung her, der Versammlungsraum war. Der Raum war eher gesagt eine Halle. Die Onyxwände waren mit Bannern verkleidet: ein rotsilberner Rabe auf schwarzem Samt. Am Ende der Halle standen zwei Throne. Der größere schien aus geflochtenen, schwarzen Wurzeln zu bestehen, der andere aus Drachenknochen. Vor den Thronen, sie waren nicht besetzt, waren zwei silberne Stühle aufgestellt, worauf Will und Myra saßen. Zu beiden Seite saßen weitere Mitglieder der Elite aus Holzschemeln oder Onyxbänken. "Angelina!", Myra sprang auf, als wir den Raum betraten, "Wieso läuft die so frei rum? Sie ist eine Gefangene! Eine gefährliche Gefangene!" Angelina sah sie kühl an und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Sie wird nicht weglaufen. Jetzt nicht mehr." Myra blinzelte verwirrt, aber Angelina beachtete sie gar nicht mehr, sondern führt mich in die Mitte des Raumes, wo mich zwei Wächter, die mir Anfangs gar nicht aufgefallen waren, unsanft in die Knie zwangen und mich an den Schultern auf den Boden drückten. Ich warf ihnen giftige Blicke zu und sah dann nach vorne zu Will und Myra. Will schien amysiert und er zwinkerte mir zu, Myra dagegen schien zufrieden und hönisch, einfach bestialisch Schadenfroh. "Roxane", sie kicherte vergnügt, "Wer hätte das Mal geglaubt? Du vor meinen Füßen in Ketten!" Ich sah an mir herunter. "Sorry", sagte ich dann, "Ich unterbreche dich nur ungern, Madame Zwölf-gegen-Einen-ist-super-fair, aber ich trage gar keine Ketten." Myra lief dunkelrot an. Ich sah, wie Will breit grinste und merkte, wie sich ein paar Elfen der Elite mühsam ein Lachen verkniffen. "Sei vorsichtig!", zischte Myra, "Ich kann dich schneller umbringen, als wenn du Pustekuchen sagst!" "Pustekuchen", erwiederte ich so gelassen wie möglich, obwohl ich wusste, dass Myra keine lehren Drohungen machte. Für meine Antwort verdiente ich mir hasserfüllte Blicke von Myra, Wills mühsam unterdrücktes Lachen und einzelndes Kichern von ein paar Elfen der Elite. Aber der Triumph in mir erstarb, als Myras Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal wurde und sie böse lächelnd sagte: "Wie lustig Roxane. Dann will ich dir mal etwas zeigen." Sie zog ihren Bogen, spannte ihn und zielte auf mein Herz. '2. Kapitel''' Nibelungen Ich schloss die Augen, wartete, ob sie mich erschießen würde, aber ich hörte Myra nur lachen. Ich blinzelte. Myra hatte den Pfeil von der Bogensehne genommen und grinste zufrieden. "Leider darf ich dich noch nicht jetzt töten!", ihre Augen glitzerten bedauernd, "Aber ich möchte jemand anderes töten, damit du weißt, was passiert, wenn du Ärger machst." Sie machte eine Handbewegung und ein Seitentor, welches mir vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war, wurde geöffnet. Fünf Wächter schleppten einen Löwen in den Saal. Das arme Tier war mit Eisenketten gefesselt, Blut lief sein goldenes Fell hinab. Ein Schmerz in meiner Brust. Dieses Tier war meine Tieraura. Ich spürte, wie der Löwe kämpfte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er zitterte, war ausgehungert. Die Wachen schleppten den Löwen in die Mitte der Halle und ließen die Ketten einfach auf den Boden fallen. Die Raubkatze brach zusammen und lag blutend auf dem kalten Onyxboden. "Man sagt", erklärte Myra triumphierend, "Dass Schwalben schöne und zarte Geschöpfe sind. Aber sie können auch stark sein, stark, mutig, mächtig und bösartig." Sie streckte die Hand aus. Ich sah ihre Schwalbenaura um sie herum flimmern. Ein bernsteinfarbener Blitz zuckte aus ihren Fingern, traf den Löwen und das Tier jaulte vor Schmerz auf. Es wand sich. Weitere Blitz wurden von Myra auf ihn geschleudert. Die Katze kreischte, ich spürte seine höllischen Qualen. Dann schoss Myra einen schwarzen Blitz ab. Er traf den Löwen ins Herz, der Schrei des Tieres erstickte gurgelnd. Schmerzen überrollten mich. Ehe ich bewusstlos wurde, hörte ich Myra zischen: "Sei gewarnt, Löwentochter!" Dann fiel ich in Schwärze. "Wach auf!", jemand tätschelte meine Wange. Ich blinzelte. Angelina beugte sich über mich, die Augen voller Sorge. Ich sah verschwommen ihre Augen, zwinkerte mehrmals, bis ich wieder klar sehen konnte. "Iss das", Angelina schon mir etwas in den Mund und ich kaute es ohne Protest. Es schmeckte süß und warm, wie Honig. "Was ist das?", krächzte ich. Angelina schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte mir die Finger auf die Lippen. "Es wird dich stärken", flüsterte sie, "Ich darf eigentlich nicht hier sein. Die Schmerzen sollten dich schwächen, wie all die anderen Elfen. Aber ich lasse das nicht zu!" "Wieso", ich bewegte den Kopf und ihr Finger glitt von meinen Lippen. Angelina schwieg und stopfte mir wieder etwas von dem süßen Zeug in den Mund. Dann stand sie auf: "Ich muss zurück, die Anderen werden sich wundern, wo ich bleibe." Sie klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem taubengrauen Kleid und verschwand durch die Kerkertür. Ich hörte, wie sie den Schlüssel drei Mal im Schloss drehte. Ich war alleine. Mühsam hievte ich mich auf die Beine und sah zuerst zu der Steintür, dann zum Gefängnisfenster, drei Meter über mir. Ich wusste damals nicht, wie ich das geschafft hatte. Ich nahm Anlauf, krallte meine Fingernägel in die Wand und kletterte ohne Mühe hinauf zum Fenster, wo ich mich auf den kleinen Vorsprung setzte. Meine Fußkette ließ das zu, sie zerrte nicht eine einzige Sekunde an meinem Fußknöchel. Die Luft strömte mir kalt entgegen. Ich sog sie gierig in meine Lunge. Das Zeug, was Angelina mir gegeben hatte, schien meine Kräfte verdoppelt zu haben! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber nachdem ich stundenlang am Fenster gesessen hatte, schlief ich ein. Ich erwacht von einem kratzendem Geräusch. Das Schloss meiner Zelle klackte und die Tür wurde langsam und vorsichtig geöffnet. Ich blinzelte und sah nach unten. Will betrat die Zelle. Seine Augen wanderten erstaunt zu mir hinauf und er runzelte die Stirn. "Wie bist du dort hinauf gekommen?", fragte er unsicher. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ihn so kalt und desinteressiert wie möglich anzugucken. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich um: "Okay, ich habe schon mit einem Wirbelsturm gerechnet. Diese Icy hat ihr Gefängnis in eine Eislandschaft verwandelt, Ignis hat eine wahre Saune in seiner Zelle und Alicia hat den ganzen Boden überschwemmt!" Ich sah ihn ungerührt an, erhob mich si graziös wie möglich und hüpfte leichtfüßig zurück auf den Zellenboden: "Das kann ich gerne noch nach holen!" Ich schnipste mit den Fingern, und ein kleiner Wirbelwind entstand in meiner Hand. Will zuckte zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander: "Ich an deiner Stelle würde das lassen!" "Wieso?", ich lächelte ihn unschuldig an. "Ich mache dir ein Angebot", er zog ein Schwert aus seinem Gürtel, "Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich nach Freiheit sehnst. Ich bringe dich hier für ein paar Stunden an die frische Luft und du wirst nicht Mals eine Sekunde mit dem Gedanken spielen, deine Windkräfte in diesem Raum einzusetzen. Was hälst du davon?" "Wie oft wirst du mich nach dort draußen bringen. Ein mal?", erwiderte ich nach kurzem Überlegen. "Jede Nacht", er sah mich abschätzig an, als überlege er, wie oft ich versuchen würde, dann zu fliehen. Ich grinste: "Einverstanden. Du bringst mich raus, ich verwüste nicht diese Zelle!" Ich nickte und Will öffnete mir langsam die Tür in die Freiheit. Erst zögerte ich. Misstrauen pochte in meinem Herzen. Warum sollte Will das machen? Ich hatte eindeutig das Bessere von dem Deal. Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber das mich übermannende Gefühl von baldiger Freiheit, trieb mich aus meine Zelle. Will führte mich einen langen Gang entlang, wo Steintür an Steintür gereit war. Als wir an Ignis Tür vorbeikam, wurde es wärmer, bei Icys Tür glitzerten Eiskristalle und wir gingen durch eine riesige Pfütze, die sich vor Alicias Zelle gebildet hatte. Als ich Will triumphierend angrinste, seufzte dieser nur und murmelte: "Warum zur Hölle mache ich das nur?" Vor dem Kerkereingang wartete ein schwarzer Todsänger mit roter Zeichnung. Nein, das wär kein Todsänger... "Das ist Rubinschatten", erklärte Will, "Mein Dämmerungsinger." Er strich liebevoll über die Schuppen des Drachen. "Steig auf", er kletterte auf Rubinschattens Rücken, "Wir besorgen dir jetzt einen eigenen Drachen." "Warum kann ich nit Donnerflug nehmen?", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Weil der Ausflug hier nicht genehmigt ist", Will sah sich schnell um, "Keiner weiß, was ich hier mache! Außerdem hat es ein niedrigeres Risiko, wenn du einen der Wächterdrachen reitest. Die werden dir ganz sicher nicht zur Flucht verhelfen!" Er packte mich ungeduldig am Arm und ich stieg vorsichtig hinter ihm auf den Rücken des Drachen. Kaum saß ich einigermaßen richtig, drückte sich das Tier ab, breitete im Sprung seine Flügel aus un hielt mit schnellem Tempo auf die Zinnen der Festung zu. Er landete hinter der Mauer, auf einem kleinen Felsen. Will zog sein Schwert, stieg ab und hielt es so gerichtet, sodass er mich jeden Moment durchbohren könnte, falls ich versuchen wollte zu fliehen. "Silberschweif ist ein guter Drache", Will deutete auf einen silberfarbenen Todsinger. Ich runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist mein Ausflug in die Freiheit. Ich werde mir meinen eigenen Drachen wählen!" Will verdrehte die Augen: "Dann mach! " Ich grinste und beobachtete die Wächterdrachen, welche nach und nach um uns herum landeten und einen immer engeren Kreis um uns zogen. Meine Augen glitten über die schimmernden Schuppen von Riesenhaften Alpträumen, Glutkesseln, Gronkeln, Zippern und Nadder. Einer stach mir mit seinen schneeweißen Schuppen ins Auge. Seine Hörner und Stacheln waren golden und er sah mich unverhohlen an. "Das ist Nieblungen", sagte Will, der meinem Blick gefolgt war, "Sie ist die Tochter von zwei Titannaddern. Ganz schön gute Krieger, sie auch, obwohl sie keinen Funken Titan in sich trägt. Ist leider eben nicht vererbbar." Er machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Dann fuhr er fort: "Nimm sie besser nicht. Dieser Drache ist..." Ich hörte ihm nicht zu und ging langsam auf Nibelungen zu. Sie sah mich mit ihren goldenen Augen an und mit einem Klacken klappte sie ihre Stacheln aus. "Roxane! Lass das!", hörte ich Will schreien. Aber zu spät. Ich berührte die Schnauze des Nadders. Nibelungens Augen weiteten sich und sie schoss ihre messerscharfen Stacheln auf mich ab. Ich duckte mich, die Stacheln verfehlten mich und ich kletterte auf den Rücken des Drachen, so wie Cia es mir einst gezeigt hatte. Nibelungen kreischte auf, stieß sich vom Boden ab. Ich umklammerte ihre Hörner, versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber meine Finger rutschten ab und ich fiel beinahe in die Tiefe. "Komm schon!", fluchte ich, meine Finger wurden schwitzig, während ich mich verzweifelt an ihrem Schweif festklammerte, "Bitte!" '3. Kapitel '''Nächtliche Ausflüge Angst griff wie eine Klaue nach meinem Herzen und quetschte es zusammen. Ich biss mir mit den Zähnen die Unterlippe blutig. Als ich den metallischen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge bemerkte, erwachte der Löwe in mir. Ich merkte, wie er seine Krallen in den Schweif des Nadders bohrte. Unter meinen Händen begann es saphirfarben zu leuchten. Die Magie meiner Aura strömte aus mir heraus. Ich hörte Nibelungens erschrockenen Aufschrei. Ihre sich windenden Bewegungen erstarrten, ihre Flügel schlugen nicht mehr. Wie ein Stein, stürzte sie vom Himmel. Ich schrie. Adrenalin schoss zusammen mit meinem Blut durch meine Adern. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, mich auf den Schwanz des Drachen zu hieven. Ich lief Nibelungens schuppigen Rücken entlang, der Wind zerrte an meinen Kleidern. Ich packte ihre Hörner und versuchte die Kontrolle über den Drachen zu gewinnen, aber Nibelungen reagierte nicht. Ich fluchte laut. Unter meinen Händen quoll das blaue Licht hervor. Wurde heller und heller und zog sich über den gesamten Körper des Drachen. Wir waren nur noch wenige Meter von dem felsigen Boden entfernt. Von irgendwoher hörte ich Will meinen Namen schreien. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie die Felsen auf mich zu kamen. Ich atmete so ruhig, wie es nur ging. Ein Ruck lief durch Nibelungens Körper. Ich hörte das Rauschen von Flügeln und eine Art Schnurren. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich lag nicht zersplittert auf den Felsen. Ich flog. Nibelungen krächzte leise, während ihre Schwingen von dem aufströmenden Wind getragen wurden. "Wow", Rubinschatten kam herangeflattert, Wills Augen glitzerten begeistert, "Das war das Verrückteste, was ich je gesehen habe!" Ich lächelte ihn an und merkte, wie sich meine Wangen rot verfärbten: "Danke!" Ich beugte mich nach vorne und streichelte Nibelungen über die Nüstern. Dabei flammten wieder saphirblaue Funken zwischen meinen Fingern auf. Ich blinzelte verwirrt: "Was ist das?" Will zuckte mit den Schultern, "Auf jedenfall hat dieses blaue Zeug Nibelungen zu Eis erstarren lassen. Auf jedenfall schien sie wie gelähmt!" Ich lachte laut auf: "Also bitte! Ich überlasse das Einfrieren von Dingen lieber Icy!" Will lächelte. Seine Augen funkelten und er lenkte Rubinschatten so, sodass beide Drachen auf beider Höhe schwebten. "Was ist deine Spezialfähigkeit?", er sah mich neugierig an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß das. Was ist denn deine?" Will machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht: "Vergiss nicht, dass wir Feinde sind. Du bist meine Gefangene!" Ich stöhnte auf: "Dein Ernst? Dann pass Mal auf!" Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und lehnte mich flach auf Nibelungens Hals. Der Drache ging in den Sturzflug über, ich lenkte sie auf eine Art Felslabyrinth zu. "Warte!", ich sah nach hinten, sah, wie Will mir folgte. "Sann zeigen wir es den beiden Mal!", ich streichelte Nibelungens Schuppen. Dann kam schon der erste Felsen auf uns zu. Nibelungen tauchte unter ihm hinab, flog über den nächsten drüber, machte eine scharfe Linkskurve, ihre Krallen schabten an den Felswänden entlang. Ich musste lachen. Es war ein lautes und hysterisches Lachen. Wir wichen Felsen aus. Adrenalin floss durch meine Adern. Die Welt um mich herum schien sich zu drehen. Als Nibelungen sich wieder in den klaren Nachthimmel erhob, atmete ich die Luft tief ein und aus. Will kam zu mir hinauf gesegelt. Er grinste mich an: "Du bist echt verrückt!" Ich lachte ihn an und warf meine Haare in den Nacken. Dann hielt ich inne. Flirtete ich gerade mit dem Typen? Sofort kippte mir das Lachen aus dem Gesicht und ich nickte ihm kühl zu: "Manche sehen es so, andere so." Dann landete ich mit Nibelungen auf dem nächstbesten Felsen. "Du bist ein guter Zähmer", Will landete neben mir. "Danke!", ich sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte kalt an ihm vorbei. "Was ist los?", aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Will verwirrt blinzelte. "Ich bin eine Gefangene", sagte ich schließlich. Jetzt verkühlte sich auch Will Gesichtsausdruck: "Ich dachte, du wärst eine Freiheitsliebende und wollte dir einen Gefallen tuen", sagte er, "Aber du bist noch immer gefangen. Tief in deinem Herzen!" Ich nickte und plötzlich brannten Tränen in meinen Augen. ''Nein! Ich wollte nicht weinen! Nicht jetzt! Nicht vor Will! "Wie lange habe ich noch hier draußen Zeit?", flüsterte ich unter erstickender Stimme. "Nicht mehr lange", Will sah unbehaglich zu der Onyxfestung hinüber, die im Mondlicht glänzte, "Wir sollten jetzt zurück gehen!" Ich nickte und wendete mich kurz ab, um mir Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Dann stieg ich auf Nibelungens Rücken und sie erhob sich vorsichtig in die Luft, trug mich wieder vor die Mauern der Festung, wo ich dann hinter Will auf Rubinschatten stieg und dieser uns wieder zum Eingang der Kerker brachte. Will packte mich etwas unsanft am Arm und führte mich wieder hinab in die Dunkelheit. Wir kamen an Alicias, Icys und Ignis' Zellen vorbei. Dabei begann mein Herz schmerzhaft zu pochen. Sie hatten diesen Rundflug nicht gehabt! Sie waren die ganze Zeit eingesperrt gewesen. Scham überrolte mich wie eine Welle. Als wir an Moss' Zelle vorbeikamen. Rankten sich gerade kleine Zweige zwischen den Steinen der Kerkermauern hindurch. Irgendwie schaffte ich es zu kichern! Moss stand sicherlich hinter der Mauer und lenkte die kleinen Sprösslinge. Will fluchte, schob mich unsanft in mein Verließ. Und ich war wieder eingesperrt. Ich begann nun endgültig zu weinen. Ich hatte noch nie einen derartigen Gefühlsausbruch gehabt! Ich erwachte im Morgenlicht, welches fahl bis zu mir hinab auf den Boden der Zelle fiel. Ich gähnte. Meine Kehle war trocken und meine Augen brannten unangenehm. Meine Gelenke fühlten sich ungewöhnlich steif an, was darauf hinwies, wie verdreht ich diese Nacht auf dem Boden gelegen und geschlafen hatte. Angelina kam nur wenige Minuten später. Sie sah nicht besonders freundlich aus. Schweigend sah sie mir beim essen meiner Gefangenenmahlzeit zu, gab nicht Mal ein Wort von sich, als ich sie ansprach. Sie löste schweigend meine Fußketten, packte mich unsanft am Arm und brachte mich ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben in die große Halle der Onyxfestung. Wieder sahen Will und Myra mir entgegen. Okay, eigentlich nur Myra. Will starrte geistesabwesend an mir vorbei und das fügte meinem Herzen einen leichten Stich zu... "Roxane!", Myra winkte Angelina ungeduldig beiseite, "Wie schön dich wieder unter uns zu wissen." Wenn man nur die Worte gehört hätte, hätte man sie als freundlich empfinden können. Da Myra leider dabei das Gesicht verzog, als habe sie in eine saure Zitrone gebissen, änderte es jedoch das ganze Sinnbild und machte aus netten Worten eine Drohung, die mich zusammenzucken ließ. "Was willst du von mir?", krächzte ich und blinzelte zu Angelina herüber, welche mich ausdruckslos anstarrte. "Ich möchte dir nur eine Sache sagen", Myras Stimme war honigsüß, "Und ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst." Sie erhob sich grazil aus ihrem Stuhl, auf welchem sie gesessen hatte, berührte Will kurz am Arm, was das Blut in mir zum kochen brachte und ging mir und den restlichen Eliteelfen voraus in den Vorraum. Vor der Frauenstatue mit dem Bogen blieb Myra stehen und lächelte, als sie meinen Blick sah, wie er zu dem silbernen Bogen hinwanderte, über jeden einzelnen Millimeter glitt über die eingelassenen Steine, die Sehne... "Das", sagte Myra und ich hörte den Spott in ihrer Stimme, "Ist ein Einzelstück. Er sollte Reloces Tochter einst gehören, aber die Gute wird nie wieder eine Tochter haben. Deine Mutter hat ihr einen Lebenstraum zerstört, indem sie Arthur mit sich nahm, diese Hexe!" Ich merkte, wie ich rot anlief und die Muskeln verspannte. "Tja", Myra lächelte mich schadenfroh an, "Und nun wird ihre Erbin diesen Bogen bekommen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn begehrst, aber das hier", sie strich behutsam über das Silber des Bogens, "wird eines Tages mir gehören. So leid es mir für dich auch tut! Es ist eine gute Waffe musst du wissen und nur gute Krieger bekommen so etwas geschenkt. Du wirst nie dazu gehören. Du wirst immer Platz Nummer zwei sein", sie sah aus wie ein unschuldiges Lamm. Ich schmeckte Galle auf meiner Zunge. "Schön für dich!", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, "Das freut mich aber." Myra lächelte, ging hinüber zu Will und hakte sich bei ihm unter: "Du kannst den kleinen Giftzwerg wieder in die Zelle bringen", sagte sie zu Angelina und verschwand mit Will dann in der großen Halle. Ich wusste, dass Myra mich nur hatte provozieren wollen und das hatte sie sehr gut geschafft. Ich ließ mich nur widerwillig von Angelina wieder hinab in den Kerker führen. '4. Kapitel '''Die Flucht Angelina schloss die Kerkertür hinter sich, sodass sie mit mir zusammen in der Zelle stand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie willst du das schaffen?", fragte sie. "Was will ich schaffen?", ich blinzelte sie verwirrt an. "Wie willst du an den Bogen kommen, deine Freunde befreien und von hier fliehen? Du hast gerade daran gedacht! Ich habe es gesehen!" Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und fluchte in Gedanken. Angelina las sie natürlich, aber sie sagte nicht. Sie wartete. Als ich ihr nicht antwortete, seufzte sie un zog etwas unter ihrem Kleid hervor. Es war eine kleine Sanduhr mit goldenem Staub. Sie hielt es mir unter die Nase. "Das ist Staub von den Schuppen des Aurorendrachen. Meine Mutter gab mit diese Sanduhr, kurz, bevor ich die Seite wechselte. Sie weiß, warum ich das hier getan habe!" Ich starrte verwirrt auf die Sanduhr und den Staub in ihr drinnen. "Meine Mum ist Eleonora", erklärte Angelina, "Die Zähmerin des Aurorendrachen. Sie zieht umher und ich sehe sie fast nie. Okay, ich sah sie fast nie. Meine Familie ist Vergangenheit für mich! Eines Tages werde ich meiner Mutter auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen und rate Mal, auf welcher Seite ich stehen werde. Ich wurde in meinem Stamm, in der Gesellschaft nie akzeptiert. Ich war in ihren Augen irre und verrückt!" Sie schnaubte laut. Dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge sanft und sie srich behutsam über das Glas der Sanduhr: "Ich liebe meine Mutter, glaube mir. Eines Tages werde ich genauso werden wie sie, aber bis dahin, wird es noch ein weiter Weg sein." Sie steckte die Sanduhr wieder ein und sah mich schelmisch an: "Ich weiß nicht, auf welcher Seite ich stehe... Ich sage dir nur eine Sache, die fest steht: Ginny wird heute Nacht hier einbrechen!" Sie grinste und verließ dann die Zelle. Der Tag zog sich zäher hin als Kaugummi. Ich wartete ungeduldig auf den Abend, auf die Nacht. Ich glaubte Angelina und das war beunruhigend. Das Mädchen faszinierte mich und jagte mir gleichzeitig Angst ein. Ich saß am Gitterfenster, umklammerte die Metallstäbe mit allen Fingern und starrte angestrenkt hinaus, suchte nach einer Siloette eines mir bekannten Drachen im Nebel, der aufgezogen war. Als es dämmerte kam eine Wache mit Essen herein, was ich jedoch ignorierte. Die Sterne begannen am himmel zu funkeln und ich wurde immer ungeduldiger. Ich lief unruhig in meiner Zelle auf und ab, am Fenster hatte ich nicht mehr still sitzen können. Der Löwe in mir war auch ungeduldig. Er schrie, er brüllte, er wollte nur noch hier raus! Es war stockdunkel, als ich ein leises Flügelrauschen vernahm. Drei Schatten huschten an meinem Zellenfenster vorbei. Etwas kratzte an den Metallstäben an meines Zellenfensters. Ich krallte meine Finger in die Steinwand und kletterte hinauf. "Roxane?", flüsterte eine mir bekannte Stimme. "Wanda!", ich merkte, wie Erleichterung in meinem Herzen explodierte. Wanda grinste: "Keine Angst, Roxane! Holvar, Phobe, Lucy und Ginny sind auch hier! Sie holen die anderen!" Ich nickte: "Wie wollt ihr uns hier raus bringen? Und woher wisst ihr überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?" "Tja", Wanda grinste, "Deine Freundin hat deine Färte sehr schnell gefunden." Leuchtende Augen, saphirblaue Schuppen. Saphir schob ihr Gesicht zwischen Wanda un mich. Ich streckte meine Hand durch die Gittestäbe und berührte sie kurz an der Schnauze: "Gut gemacht Kleine!" "Roxane, wir müssen uns beeilen!", Wanda schob Saphirs Kopf beiseite, "Geh vom Fenster weg." Ich nickte und sprang leichtfüßig zurück auf den Boden der Zelle. "Saphir, hol dein Frauchen Mal da raus!", hörte ich Wanda flüstern. Saphir gurrte leise, dann hörte ich sie zischend Luft holen. Ein roter Feuerball zischte über mich hinweg, es krachte leise und ich hörte Wanda mit gedämpfter Stimme jubeln. "Kannst rauf kommen!", Saphir streckte ihren Kopf in die Zelle. Ich grinste, spannte meine Muskeln an, um hinauf zu klettern, als ich Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. ''Will!'', '''schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und Will stand in der Zelle, die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen: "Wir haben abgesprochen, dass du die Zelle nicht zerstörst!" Reflexartig streckte ich meine Hand aus, ein saphirfarbener Blitz zuckte aus meiner Hand und traf Will an der Brust. Dieser brach zusammen. "Nein!", flüsterte ich fassungslos, "Warum habe ich das...." Ich wollte auf Will zustolpern, aber Wanda zischte:" Was machst du da? Liegt dir etwa etwas an dem Typen?" Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung, presste die Lippen aufeinander, wirbelte herum und kletterte die Mauer hinauf, hinaus in die Freiheit. Als ich zurück schaute, sah ich wie Will sich langsam aufrappelte und einen lauten Ruf von sich gab. Facjeln flammten auf. Ich sah Holvar, der Ignis half aus der Zelle zu klettern, Moss, der Toxedo befreite, Alicia, Phoebe, Lucy, Ginny, Icy... "Ah, der Rest der Mannschaft!", der Hof wurde in Sekundenschnelle von Fackellicht erhellt. Da standen sie alle, mit gezogenen Waffen, mit ihren Drachen. Die gesamte Elite! Meine Freunde und ich waren wie erstarrte. Sie hatten uns! Verdammt! Sie hatten uns ''alle! Ich hörte, wie Ignis einen Feuerball in seiner Hand entzündete, Phoebe zückte ihre Peitsche, Lucy spannte ihren Bogen. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Jeder zog eine Waffe aus seinem Gürtel oder machte seine Elementkräfte bereit. Ich hatte noch nie mit Luftkräften gekämpft und ich wollte es auch gar nicht versuchen! Ich kannte mich mit Waffen aus, aber die Kraft von WInd und Sturm besaß ich erst seit ein paar Wochen und ich hatte noch nie groß damit herumprobiert. Okay, ich hatte Will mit meinen Tieraurenkräften zusammengeschlagen, aber es war schmerzhaft gewesen und hatte mir viele meiner Kräfte geraubt. "Du kannst ein Messer von mir haben", bot Phoebe an, welche meine Reaktion beobachtet hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich habe etwas anderes vor." Das war gelogen! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Hinter uns kam Will aus dem Kerker gestolpert. Er war bleich und grinste triumphierend, als er Phoebe, Wanda und die anderen sah. Er zog sein Schwer. Sofort zog sich mein Herz zusammen, aber innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden brodelte war der Schmerz vorbei und Wut begann in mir zu kochen. Ich war eine Idiotin gewesen! Er war verdammt noch Mal mein Feind! Ich wandte mich wieder Myra zu. Deren Augen begannen zu funkeln, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte. Neben ihr sah ich ihren neuen Drachen. Einen schwarzen Seegeist. Nachtblume, wenn ich mich genau daran erinnerte. Ich strich über Saphirs schuppigen Kopf, um mir einzureden, dass auch ich meinen Drachen dabei hatte. Myra verengte die Augen zu schlitzen. Sie spannte ihren Bogen in einer Schnelligkeit, die ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut hatte und schoss einen Pfeil auf mich ab. Saphir warf mich zu Boden, ehe ich reagieren konnte. An ihren Schuppen zerbrach der Pfeil si knurrte, fletschte die Zähne und stürzte sich brüllend auf Myra. Nachtblume sprang ihr entgegen und beide Drachen verknoteten sich zu einem unübersichtlichen Knäul aus Krallen, Flügeln und Flossen auf dem Boden. Phoebe gab ein zischen von sich und dann brach das Chaos aus. Ich sah Will, wie er sich auf Holvar stürzte, die Elite fiel brutal über uns her. Ich sah Feuerblitz die Ketten von Donnerflug und den anderen Drachen sprängen. Die Wächterdrachen stürzten sich auf ihn, ehe er sich in die Luft erheben konnte. Myra spannte ihren Bogen. Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Wut. Ich spürte, wie der Löwe in mir seine Krallen ausfuhr. Ich spannte meine Muskeln an und sprang über die verdutzte Myra hinweg, so wie nur ein Raubtier hätte springen können. Die Tür zu der großen Halle war verschlossen. Ich sprintete zu ihr hin, stemmte mich dagegen und drückte die Tür auf. Myra begriff, was ich vorhatte. Sie jagte mir nach, war aber um einiges langsamer als ich. Die Halle war verlassen. Friedlich stand die Marmorstatue an der Wand, in den Händen der silberne Bogen. "Das wagst du nicht!", Myra spannte ihren Bogen und ihre Augen funkelten angespannt. Ich drehte mich lässig zu ihr um: "Wieso nicht?" "ES. IST. MEIN. BOGEN!", Myra sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment kollabieren. Ich grinste sie an, ging seelenruhig auf die Statue zu. "Ich erschieße dich!", zischte Myra. Ich lachte, ohne mich umzudrehen, "Ich bin der bessere Schütze Myra, vergiss das nicht!" "Halt die Klappe!", schrie Myra, ich hörte ihre Bogensehne sirren, warf mich zu Boden. Der Pfeil verfehlte mich um Millimeter! Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, streckte meine Hand nach dem Bogen aus, aber die Finger der Statue schlossen sich um das Silber und ich schreckte zurück. Die Statue gab ein bedrohliches Knarzen von sich. "Siehst du Roxane!", Myra kicherte, "Der Bogen gehört nicht dir!" Ich verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und griff entschlossen nach dem Bogen. Die Statue hielt in fest in ihren Händen. Sie bleckte ihre Steinzähne und sah mir in die Augen. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Die Statue schien zu blinzeln. Dann bröckelte es von ihrer Stirn und die sie zerfiel zu feinem Staub. In meinen Händen hielt ich nur noch den Bogen. Die Schuppen aus Silber fühlten sich fremd und irgendwie falsch an. "Löwentochter!", wisperten Stimmen, die von überall her zu kommen schienen, "Löwentochter!" Der silberne Bogen in meinen Händen wurde kalt. Schmerzen durchzuckten meinen Körper und beinahe hätte ich ihn losgelassen, aber ich hielt ihn verbissen fest. Ich spürte, wie die Schuppen unter meiner Haut zu schmelzen begannen. Ich sah, wie das Schwarz der Onyxsteine einem Saphirblau wich. Dicke Ranken begannen sich in Mustern um den Bogen zu schlingen. Das Silber wurde hell, beinahe weiß. "Es ist mein Bogen", ich drehte mich zu Myra um, deren Gesichtsfarbe von rot zu weiß gewechselt hatte. Sie gab ein unkontrolliertes, wütendes Zischen von sich und schoss einen Pfeil auf mich. Sie traf mich an der Schulter und ich schrie auf. Einen weiteren Pfeil schoss sie in meinen rechten Oberschenkel. Ich knickte ein, Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, Schmerzen durchschossen meinen Körper. "Es ist egal!", ihre Stimme zitterte und sie kam langsam auf mich zu gestolpert, "Es ist egal, ob du den Bogen hast! Ich werde dich töten! Ich habe immer in deinem Schatten gestanden, aber jetzt werde ich allen zeigen, wer der bessere Schütze ist! Ich..." Ihre Stimme versagte. Stattdessen spannte sie ihren Bogen, zielte auf mein Herz. Ich umklammerte meinen neuen Bogen, sah die Saphire glitzern, das Silber schimmern. "Myra!", bettelte ich da etwa um mein Leben? Ich konnte es selber nicht fassen! "Du wolltest dir Will nehmen!", Myras Augen glänzten fiebrig. "Wollte ich nicht!", fauchte ich, okay, es war eher ein jammern. "Lüg nicht!", zischte Myra, "Lüg nicht!" Sie kniff ein Auge zusammen und machte sich bereit, die Sehne loszulassen. Ich dachte an Saphir, an Donnerflug an Phoebe... Qualm stieg hinter Myra auf und sie begann zu kreischen. Feuerwürmer krochen über ihre Haut und ließen verbrannte Haut hinter sich. Myra knickte kreischend ein, es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Die Feuerwürmer schienen ihren Körper zu bedecken und es kamen immer mehr. "Roxane, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt Mal verschwindest!", jemand packte mich an den Armen und zog mich hoch. Phoebe! "Mach sie fertig!", murmelte ich ihr zu und zog Myras Pfeile aus meinem Körper. "Mach ich", Phoebe grinste schief und rief mit ihrer Peitsche weitere Feuerwürmer aus dem Onyxboden hervor. Ich rannte nach draußen. Blut lief mir über die Haut, tränkte mein Kleid rot. Meine Wunden pochten. Draußen kämpfte Drache gegen Drache, Elfe gegen Elfe. Ich sah Angelina mit wehendem Gewand auf den Zinnen der Festung und dirigierte die Wächterdrachen. Als sie mich bemerkte, lächelte sie und winkte mir zu. Ich starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach, wie sie wie eine Balletttänzerin über die Zinnen schwebte, elegante Pirouetten drehte und leichtfüßig Drache gegen Drache kämpfen ließ. Ich glaubte sie kichern zu hören. "Roxane, was ist mit dir passiert?", Alicia kam schweratmend neben mir zum stehen und wehrte mit einem Wasserball einen Wächterdrachen ab. "Myra", murmelte ich. "Mach, dass du hier weg kommst!", Alicia musterte mich besorgt, "Bevor du hier noch..." Sie machte eine Pause, aber ich begriff. "Sicher", ich stöhnte und zwang ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Dann humpelte ich auf das Tor der Festung zu und drückte es mit Hilfe eines Windstoßes auf. Schatten flackerten vor meinen inneren Augen. Ich presste die Lippen auf einander. Die Wunden pochten, schmerzten, Tränen schossen in meine Augen. "Du schaffst das", flüsterte die Stimme meiner Mutter, "Löwentochter, willst du jetzt aufgeben? "Nein, will ich nicht!", zischte ich und rannte hinaus auf die Klippen. Hier pfiff der Wind laut und Kälte umfing mich. "Du hättest wunderbar in die Elite gepasst!", Wills Stimme ließ mich herumfahren. Er lächelte leicht. "Aber du wirst dich uns immer widersetzen, oder?" "Ja", ich merkte, wie ich errötete. "Du und ich, wir werden immer Feinde sein, oder?" "Solange du auf Reloces's Seite stehst, ja", ich hörte ein leises Pfeifen und sah mich um. Ich blinzelte. Bildete ich mir das Glühen am Horizont nur ein? "Dann muss ich das tun, was ich mit all meinen Feinden tuen", ich hörte, wie Will sein Schwert hervorzog. "Dein Ernst?", ich wandte mich ihm wieder zu. "Es tut mir leid", Wills Augen glitzerten traurig, "Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr." Ich sah die Klinge der Waffe glänzen. Ich schmeckte Blut auf meiner Zunge. "Es gibt immer einen Ausweg", entgegnete ich kühl. Dann kippte ich bäuchlings von Klippe. Mein Element war kein Wasser! Ich konnte weder unter Wasser atmen, noch die Chance haben aus den tobenden Wellen lebend zu entkommen! Ich sah die Wasseroberfläche auf mich zurasen. Angst erfüllte mich. Ich hatte es mir nur eingebildet! Verdammt! Ich würde zersplittern, auf den Wellen aufschlagen und zersplittern wie ein Stück Ton auf Stein. Der Wind zerrte an meinem Kleid, an meinem Haar, er trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich zog die Beine an, umklammerte sie mit meinen Armen um vielleicht doch noch den Aufprall zu dämpfen. Etwas glühendes schoss über das Wasser. Ich sah nur einen leuchtenden Umriss. Nur noch wenige Meter! "Auf Wiedersehen Saphir!", flüsterte ich, "Auf Wiedersehen Phoebe, Alicia, Holvar, Moss, Lucy...." Meine Stimme erstickte. Wasser spritzte mir entgegen und ich dachte, ich würde nun zersplittern. Doch etwas schleuderte mich wieder in die Luft, jagte mir nach und fing mich auf. "Vater wusste, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst!", knurrte Tau in der Glut belustigt. "Was machst du hier?", ich umklammerte atemlos ihre warmen Schuppen. "Dir das Leben retten!", schlug Tau in der Glut vor und machte einen halben Looping, "Und jetzt retten wir das Leben deiner Freunde!" Auf dem Platz der Festung hatte sich die Situation geändert. Donnerflug wand sich unter den Klauen zweier weiterer Holzklauen. Feuerblitz wurde von mehreren Naddern in Schach gehalten. Drei Alpträume rangen mühelos mit Alicia, Holvar und Ignis. Moss und Toxedo waren von mehreren Eliteelfen umzingelt und die anderen waren in genauso misslichen Lagen gefangen. In der Ferne hörte ich noch immer die Schreie von Saphir und Nachtblume. "Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte ich Tau in der Glut. "Das, was ein Glutflügel am besten kann!" Tau in der Glut ging in einen Sturzflug über und entzündete ihre Flügel, ihre Schuppen. Als brennende Feuerkugel fiel sie zusammen mit mir vom Himmel, schreckte die Wächterdrachen auf, vertrieb die Eliteelfen. Als meine Haarspitzen ebenfalls zu brennen begannen, sprang ich von ihrem Rücken. Alicia löschte sie mir mit einen Wasserball, zog mich hoch auf Airflys Rücken. Auch die Anderen kletterten auf die Rücken ihrer Drachen. Icy flog wieder auf Donnerflug. Niemand hinderte uns daran, die Festung zu verlassen. Tau in der Glut machte sich noch einen Spaß daraus, ein paar Wächterdrachen anzufackeln, dann flog auch sie hinaus in die Nacht und ließ eine teilweise angekokelte Onyxfestung hinter sich. Saphir und Nachtblume zu finden war ein Kinderspiel. Wir flogen nur den Schreien nach und fanden die beiden Kämpfend auf einer Waldlichtung. Als ich wieder die saphirblauen Schuppen unter dem Hintern hatte, durchströmte Triumph mich. Wir waren wieder frei! Alicia, Lucy, Wanda und Ginny umarmten sich. Holvar, Ignis und Moss gaben sich einen Handschlag und Phoebe, Icy und ich lächelten nur still vor uns hin. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Reloces' Elite